Digimon Guardian Warriors
by CrazyTomboy679
Summary: Long before the Legendary Warriors time, there were the Guardian Warriors. They had defeated a great evil in their time, but now many years later the Guardians are needed once more to save the Digital World. Join in with 4 American teens as they travel through the Digital World in not only for exploration but to also find themselves as well. This is 4 days before the show starts.
1. Character List

Character Profiles

Name: Kaien Raxel

Age: 15

Personality: Cool, calm, laid back, very protective, tactician, leader, major cheapskate, has mad genius moments

Style: Black pants and tank top, purple coat and black gloves like Shun from Bakugan

Appearance: Waist-length black hair tied in a low ponytail, amber eyes, fair skin

Race: English & Japanese

Ability: Answer Talker

Background: Abandoned as a baby he was adopted by Elliot Raxel, who taught him martial arts and became a father to Kaien. At age 10, he meets Stella who got lost in a park and didn't know her way home, so he helped her back to her house. Ever since then, they've become best friends and eventually got together later on. A year after meeting Stella he gets a gothic stepmother whose actually very nice and has a daughter of her own; Selene.

At first Kaien and Selene couldn't get along with each other, but after certain circumstances involving her Reishi ability, they both have a love-hate sibling relationship. Later on in his life he meets Kayla, a scientist prodigy who has a very warm personality; however, one day during the afternoon, Kayla was testing one of her new inventions when it suddenly exploded. No one was hurt (too badly), but the following week or so, Kaien discovered he gained the Answer Talker ability and that Kayla herself developed the Aura Reading ability.

Name: Stella Roseveil

Age: 15

Personality: Kooky, crazy, always ready to help, never gives up, stands out with her own style, energetic, artsy, curious

Style: Mid-thigh red skirt, white button up shirt, black coat, black combat boots, a red collar with a bell

Appearance: wavy waist-length pink hair with red, light and dark blue highlights, red eyes, milk chocolate skin

Race: African American & Islander

Ability: Dimensional Scream

Background: Born and raised in Hawaii, Stella and her mother move to California when her grandmother gets sick. Upon reaching her new home Stella decides to explore her new neighborhood only to get herself lost. Crying in the park all alone she meets Kaien who helps her get back to her house, ever since they've become best friends and eventually got together.

She meets Kaien's stepsister, Selene, and at first they had a rocky start but they soon have a sisterly bond with each other. After her 12th birthday, Stella's Dimensional Scream awaken and was given an ocarina.(AN/ Think of the instrument from the second Pokemon movie) Later on she meets Kayla, and all four soon become inseparable.

Name: Selene Raxel

Age: 14

Personality: Cool, tough, sarcastic, loves to tease, brutally honest, tomboy, hot tempered, won't hesitate to protect someone

Style: White shirt, black vest, dark blue pants, grey sneakers

Appearance: Shoulder-length black hair, light blue eyes, pale skin

Race: English, Chinese, Russian

Ability: Reishi

Background: Raised by a single mother and a social outcast due to her attitude and Reishi ability, Selene grew up with no friends. Got into fights and back talked to almost everyone; her mother was the only one she could be herself around, until she met Kaien and Stella.

Selene's mother introduced her to her boyfriend and his son and to their friends, Elliot, Kaien, Stella's mother, and Stella, and told the kids of the engagement. Kaien and Stella were happy with the news and congratulated the couple, but Selene wasn't so thrilled. In fact, she was mad! She did everything in her power to try and stop the engagement, including getting into fights with Kaien and Stella, to no avail. One particular fight had changed everything for her.

Selene had started a fight with Kaien and Stella was trying to stop it, but had no luck what's so ever. It was then that Selene had lost control of her power for a second and accidentally caused Kaien to faint. Realizing what she did Selene ran away from home, only to have a recovered Kaien and a worried Stella come after her. After a long shouting match involving curse words where even sailors would be in awe of, the duo was finally able to convince Selene that she wasn't alone and that she'll never be alone again. Realizing that there were people who actually cared about her, despite her attitude and her strange power, Selene goes back home with Kaien and Stella. After a long tongue lashing courtesy of her mother, Selene gives her blessings to the wedding.

They meet Kayla a few months after the wedding and at first they both didn't get along with each other, but after a while they both have a love-hate relationship with each other. It doesn't stop Selene from trying to pound Kayla whenever she annoys Selene though. (AN/ Think of Kurogane and Fai from Tsubasa.)

Name: Kayla Martinez

Age: 14

Personality: Warm, hardworking, patience, a little shy,_ very_ smart, cheerful, mischievous, loves teasing Selene

Style: Jeans, light orange shirt, white shoes, brown ascot

Appearance: Shoulder-length curly dark blond hair, hazel eyes, tan skin

Race: Spanish and American

Background: Lives with her aunt since her parents died and inherited her mother's mechanical skills and her father's love for science. A prodigy in the science field, she was rumored to be a cold and snobbish girl by her jealous peers by both kids and adults, but was in fact really shy in making friends. That changed when she transferred to a new school in California and met Kaien and the others; since meeting them Kayla has become a more outgoing person.

One day Kayla invited her friends over to see her new inventions and how they worked. In Kayla's lab (really her bedroom) she showed Kaien, Stella, and Selene her projects; however, one of them had malfunction and exploded. Stella and Selene managed to take cover in time, but Kaien and Kayla weren't able to, but thankfully the explosion didn't kill them…. just left them a little well done. It was after a week or so that Kayla discovered that she had gained the Aura Reading ability and that Kaien gained the Answer Talker ability.


	2. Guardian Warrior Backstory

Prologue

Long ago in the Digital World; before the Ten Legendary Warriors' time, there was a great battle. The battle was between Nightmaremon, a tyrannical digimon that was bent on making the Digital World his, and the Guardian Warriors, Cosmicmon, Starlamon, Lunarmon, and Solarmon.

The battle was long and hard for both sides, but neither one gave up. If Nightmaremon had won then the Digital World would've been turned into a world of total destruction. The Guardian Warriors couldn't – no_ wouldn't _let that happened so they fought against him with everything they had; however, disaster struck the Guardians.

In the middle of battle Nightmaremon had escaped, but the Guardians were quick in pursuing him. They were quickly gaining on him when out of nowhere; one of Nightmaremon's minions came and tried to kill Cosmicmon. The minion almost succeeded….if it hadn't been for Solarmon.

Solarmon sacrificed herself in order to save and protect Cosmicmon from the minion. Instead of the minion's energy beam piercing through Cosmicmon's heart, Solarmon took the blow instead and had managed to destroy the minion at the same time. Before she died she entrusted her spirit to Cosmicmon.

Angered by his friend's death, Cosmicmon vowed to destroy Nightmaremon with everything he had and went to pursue him once more with the others. They had lost track of him during the fiasco but they were able to figure out where he was going.

His castle.

Upon reaching his castle on Terror Mountain, the Guardian Warriors were once again ambushed by more of Nightmaremon's minions. Lunarmon was the second to fall from his trap, but not without a fight. His minions came out in a swarm intending to kill the Guardians, but Lunarmon was able to fight against every last one of them. Thanks to the Digital World's three moons she was able to get a _major_ power boost. But despite that, one of the minion's had managed to bind her with its vine-like tentacles and held her in the air for its comrades to take a clear shot at her. Cosmicmon and Starlamon were just about to help Lunarmon, when she had used her telepathy power to communicate with them.

Through the pain that she received, courtesy of the minions, Lunarmon "told" them not to worry about her and instead focus on finding Nightmaremon. Cosmicmon stubbornly refused; not wanting to abandon his friend. His _sister_.

Knowing that she alone could not convince him to forget about her, Lunarmon focused her attention on Starlamon. Lunarmon "told" Starlamon to get her brother out of there because she was about to unleash all of her power in an all-out attack.

Understanding what Lunarmon had in mind, Starlamon had managed, though with quite difficulty, to convince Cosmicmon to leave Lunarmon behind. With a heavy heart, Cosmicmon shared one last look with his sister before he, together with Starlamon, left the area in search of the castle.

Once they were out of harm's way, Lunarmon gathered all of the power that the three moons gave her and unleashed it all in one kamikaze attack. She managed to destroy all of Nightmaremon's minions that were gathered in the area before submitting to her wounds. Cosmicmon and Starlamon had already managed to get inside the castle when Lunarmon's spirit came and went inside of Cosmicmon. Sadden, but undeterred, the two Guardians proceeded on towards the throne room where they knew Nightmaremon was residing in.

Entering the room they once again encountered Nightmaremon and once more a battle ensued. The battle was brutal for all three fighters, but only two had survived this fight.

At one point in the battle Nightmaremon fired a blast at the Guardians; Starlamon thinking it was for her was caught completely off guard when it was heading straight toward his intended target: Cosmicmon. Everything else happened in a blur.

Cosmicmon was down on the floor.

He had absolutely no time to dodge the in-coming attack at all.

He closed his eyes and braced himself.

Starlamon ran to him in a burst of speed.

Only one thought in her mind. _To protect her best friend._

The attack finally struck.

Cosmicmon expected to feel some kind of pain from Nightmaremon's attack only to find that he wasn't feeling any pain aside from the injuries he had already received in battle. He opened his eyes only to gasp in shock and horror.

Starlamon's back was facing him.

She started to lean back and Cosmicmon caught her before she fell.

Cosmicmon didn't need to ask her what happened; it was crystal clear. Starlamon became his shield and took the blow that was intended for him and now she was dying because of it.

As he held her in his arms he asked her why? Why did she do it? Why sacrifice herself for him?

Her reply shocked him.

"It's because I love you." She said.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Before we met I was always alone, but that changed when I met you. You brought me so much joy that I didn't think existed in this world and because of that love I wanted to protect you. Thank you for allowing me to be by your side for all this time Cosmicmon." Starlamon was starting to fade away and Cosmicmon could do nothing at all but watch her with tears sliding down his face.

"Please don't be sad, my love. Where there are beginnings there are ends. I'm glad that we were able to be with each other." She raised one hand to his face and wiped away the tears from his eyes. She was transparent now and looked up at him with her own tearful eyes, but she wasn't looking at him with sadness. No, she was looking at him with eyes filled with love and happiness that made Cosmicmon's heart swell up but at the same time feel like it was going to break apart.

"We'll be able to meet again soon, until then I'll be waiting for you."

They shared one last kiss with each other before Starlamon disappeared and left her spirit behind which went inside of Cosmicmon like the others. Now he was the only Guardian Warrior left and he was determined to bring down Nightmaremon, even if it costed him his life.

After a few moments he stood up from the floor and walked out of the throne room in search of Nightmaremon, who had escaped after Starlamon protected Cosmicmon. He left the room just as it was beginning to shake and crumble. He never looked back.

It took him awhile but he was in no hurry; after all Nightmaremon hadn't gone far and he had no more of his minions to help him.

In an open field far at the bottom of the mountain, the last battle between a mega-ultra Nightmaremon and Cosmicmon began.

Both unleashed high powered attacks and met each other half way through; things were in a stalemate between them both, until Cosmicmon started to weaken a bit and it seemed that Nightmaremon would win. But just then….a miracle happened!

The Spirits of the Sun, the Moon, and the Stars, appeared by Cosmicmon's side and lended him their power.

With the combined power of all Guardian Warriors, Cosmicmon was able to defeat Nightmaremon at last.

The battle left Cosmicmon drained and already he could feel himself beginning to fade away, but just as he was about to close his eyes he saw, or rather _heard_, Nightmaremon chant a spell under his dying breath.

The spell was that he would be reincarnated and he vowed that in his next life he would be successful in making the Digital World his. With that he faded away leaving nothing behind but his chilling laughter in the wind.

When Nightmaremon disappeared, Cosmicmon chanted his own spell using every last bit of his power to energize it. His spell was that if Nightmaremon ever returned to the Digital World, there would be those who would rise against him and stop him and that the Guardians' spirits would be able to help them. With his spell completed he released the spirits inside of him and scattered them to the places where he met the other Guardians. Once done he let himself to finally succumb to his wounds and faded away with a smile on his face.

* * *

**Alright a little heads up I might update this story once in a blue moon. Other then that I hope you like it.**


End file.
